


Master Organa

by Irusu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: What if Leia was the twin that took the Jedi path?





	Master Organa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incognitajones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitajones/gifts).



  
  



End file.
